


Secret Angel Man

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, angel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: An angel AU where Gavin is an angel and he tries to hide it but Ryan sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Angel Man

Gavin inspected himself carefully in the mirror, turning his torso to get a good look at the appendages that emerged from his shoulders blades. The white wings spread wide, relieved to be out of the confines he usually kept them in. He hated wrapping them up, but for his own safety, it was a necessary evil. He’d left Heaven for a reason. He couldn’t go back there, and being forced to relocate and start a new life again after settling down here would be so much work.

And…he liked it here.

Sure, by human standards, it was an odd job. And it certainly didn’t help him any when it came to others of his kind who might be on the look out for him. Dan had given him enough shit about blowing their cover when the first started up with Slo Mo Guys, joining Rooster Teeth was probably the worst way to stay hidden and blend in with everyone else.

But he just loved it there. Everything was fantastic, and the guys were surprisingly lax when it came to him doing things other humans would find odd. Simply write it off as being foreign and poof, problem solved. He had certainly lucked out when he decided to give himself an accent in his human form.

Of course, if it wasn’t obvious enough, no one in the company actually knew he wasn’t really what he claimed. He couldn’t risk that, both for their sake and his. Those who were looking for him…he shuddered to think what they might do (cliché of a line as that was and yes, he disliked himself greatly for using it but it fit) if they got a hold of any of them because of him. What he’d gone through alone…

A sudden banging on the door had him jerking wildly, causing his wings to spray out further and a few to shoot off and slowly drift to the floor. “Hey, will you hurry the fuck up in there! We’re gunna be late, man, we got shit to film!”

With a quiet curse, Gavin folded his wings against his back one more and, checking to make sure they wouldn’t be too noticeable, tugged a shirt over his head before stumbling out his bedroom after Geoff. “Coming!”

 

 

“Ay yo, Lads news!” Michael practically sang, taking the mic from Geoff and sliding his way in front of the camera. “Jack’s off faffing about somewhere so we’re stepping in today. Ray, say something.”

Quietly, Ray made his way over to stand next to Michael. He moved his face as close to the microphone as he could manage and, in the calmest voice, whispered; “Ray here, still not dead.” before pulling away and walking back to his seat. Michael made a face before rolling his eyes and laughing. “Alright then, so in the news…”

Gavin smiled to himself as he stood around in the background of the shot, watching Michael read off the bullets on the list Jack had left for them. AWHU was their first scheduled video to film today and one of the ones he enjoyed the most. It was rewarding, getting to just goof around and be praised for it. Especially when he could test just how creative of a stunt he could pull without getting hurt. Speaking of which…

Quietly, he took a few steps back and crouched. Ray’s eyes caught his from across the room and he grinned wickedly before sprinting forward and leaping onto Michael’s back. Michael stumbled forward with a surprised yelp before managing to steady himself. “Gavin, for fuck’s sake!” He cried, shrugging the lighter man off of him.

Gavin slipped off with a laugh, but managed to miss the landing. He stumbled back and bashed against his desk before falling onto his ass. Something wet trickled down the back of his neck and he looked up to see the glass of water he had sitting on his desk, knocked over. “Bollocks!” He groaned, jumping to his feet and picking the glass up, looking for something to wipe the water with.

“Aw, Gavin, you spilled your drink!” Michael narrated, watching with smug amusement as the Brit stumbled around, quickly cleaning the liquid before it got on anything.

“And your shirt’s a mess dude!” Ray through in as well, glancing over before turning back to the game he was currently playing. Gavin pulled on the hem of his shirt slightly, inspecting the large dark spot around his shoulders. His wings itched in their confines, having gotten wet as well from the water that soaked through, but he forced them to keep still.

“Well.” He declared, placing the glass back down on his desk. He tossed the now wet towel he’d found over onto Ryan’s couch. “I’m gunna go get changed out of this.” He gestured to shirt.

Michael snorted, turning back to the camera. “Yeah, go wear another one of the shirts from your own company’s store.” He joked, laughing to himself as Gavin left the room.

 

 

Absently locking the door behind him, Gavin stepped into one of the meeting rooms, giving it a quick once over to make sure that there was no one inside. Satisfied, he tossed the spare shirt (People Love Grapes! He’d defend that statement to his death.) onto the table and pulled the one he was wearing off to toss right next to it.

Sighing with relief, he let his wings stretch before giving them a good shake. Being folded in all day made them feel uncomfortable, being wet with water just made it all the worse. He rubbed at his shoulders for a moment before sighing and walking over to the table. Staying like this too long was risky, he’d be better off getting dressed and hurrying back to the others.

“Hey, Gavin, Kara said you were in here and I was told to tell you that-”

Gavin’s muscles seized up. He nearly gave himself whiplash with how fast he turned his head to find Ryan, standing in the doorway, and staring at his back with a blank look on his face. The two stood still for one long, tense minute before Ryan finally began to try and back out of the room.

Springing to life, Gavin launched himself (for the second time today) at Ryan, letting out a loud squawk of protest and dragging the larger man into the room. He scrambled to slam the door shut and locked it, really locked it this time, before whirling around to face Ryan. He pressed his back against the door, breathing heavily as they stared at each other.

Ryan raised an eyebrow before sighing and crossing his arms over his chest. “Okay, I guess I do have to deal with this.” He grumbled, leaning against the table. “So, care to explain what…” He gestured at Gavin’s wings, which were splayed out against the wall as well. “Those are about?”

“You can’t tell anyone!” Gavin blurted out, clenching his fists at his side. “You can’t say a word about this to anyone at all, do you understand?”

Ryan snorted at the dramatic statement. “What, about your weird…costume habit?” He asked. Standing up straight, he walked over to Gavin and grabbed one of the wings. “I have to admit, these are pretty impressive.” He conceded, not noticing how the other tensed up next to him. “How the hell are you wearing-” Ryan had gently guided Gavin off the wall, revealing how the wing’s bone slided under his skin. It was quiet for a moment and Gavin found himself holding his breath. “These are real.”

“Yes, they are.” Gavin snapped, irritably pushing the other away from him. “And you can’t tell anybody about them! Not ever, no matter what, do you understand me?” He ordered, trying to extend himself to his full height. No, wait, that wasn’t right. He shouldn’t intimidate him into agreeing, it might make it worse. But if someone else found out and word spread he’d have to leave and-

“What would I even tell them, huh?” Ryan asked, scoffing as he went and took a seat. “Oh hey, Gavin has wings because of…what is this, anyway? Extreme evolution? Genetic engineering? You escaped from some crazy lab somewhere?”

Gavin hesitated for a moment, gnawing on his bottom lip as he glanced around. Finally, with a deep breath, he closed his eyes and blurted out “I’m an angel.”

It was quiet for a moment, causing Gavin to fidget uncomfortably as he waited for an answer. He slowly cracked one eyelid open to find Ryan staring at him with a blank expression. “Right…If you’re an angel, I think I might prefer going to hell.”

“Don’t say that!” Gavin yelled, moving towards Ryan and raising his hands to shush him. “They might hear you and take that literally!” He warned, giving the room a once over for any sign of divinity.

Ryan continued to stare at him (Gavin was beginning to feel annoyed with him; couldn’t he do anything else besides that?), taking a quick glance at the wings before focusing on Gavin’s face again. “You’re…actually serious about this? You’re a God damned angel?”

Grimacing, Gavin took his own seat at the head of the table. “…Yes.” He answered, focusing on the table, the wall, anything but Ryan. He was screwed, Dan was going to kill him when he found out a human knew what he was, he should’ve made up a lie, something to get him out of this, God he was such a bloody idiot.

“So then why are you here?” Ryan asked. Gavin looked at him from the corner of his eye (a reaction Ryan did his best not to roll his eyes at) and Ryan shrugged. “Well, I mean, this definitely isn’t the holiest place you could be. Why the hell would you work here? Why work at all?”

Gavin fidgeted a bit, playing around with his hands as he struggled to think up an explanation that wouldn’t reveal too much. “I…I needed to…blend in with humans…for my own sake…I can’t go back…” He pointed up. “Not without a lot of risk…some…some stuff happened up there and now a bunch of these smegs are after me…it’s just safer to blend in like this…” Gavin paused for a moment, staring at the table before taking another deep breath and straightening up in his seat. “Which is why you can’t tell anyone about this. Got it?”

Ryan tapped his fingers against the table for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. “I’m still not all that sure about this in general but…since we’re friends and all, I guess I can keep quiet about this.”

Gavin watched quietly as Ryan stood up and began walking back to the door. “You’re not gunna shove me in a hole, are you?” He asked skeptically.

Ryan laughed and paused, turning back to smile at Gavin. “No, I don’t think the others need any protection from you, of all people. If it was Michael on the other hand…” He trailed off purposely and Gavin couldn’t help the small grin that crawled on his face. “C’mon, Geoff wanted me to tell you to hurry on back. They’re done with AHWU and they want to get started filming the next Let’s Play.”

Gavin nodded, standing as well. He grabbed the dry shirt from where’d he left it and pulled it over his head, carefully tucking his wings out of the way. He grabbed his wet shirt as well before following after Ryan. “Coming!”


End file.
